Conventional heads for street cleaning vehicles receive skirts or curtains with many fasteners such that changing the skirts or curtains is very labor intensive and time consuming. Indeed, changing a conventional skirt may take up to 8 hours. During the changing process, the street sweeper is out of commission to the detriment of its owner.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to develop a pick-up head for receiving and securing a skirt in an easy-to-change configuration.